


Siren

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, description of CPR, implied major character death, please do not use fic to learn first aid, probably not an accurate description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: 30 compressions, 2 breaths. Repeat.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Prompt Table #9 - Siren
> 
> READ THE TAGS! DO NOT READ if angst and implied MCD aren't for you. There are other fics out there. 
> 
> And we made it! 9 angst prompts down and none to go... yet.

“Come  _ on, _ Q!” 

James shook Q’s shoulders, to no avail. He wasn’t  _ breathing. _ The ambulance was on its way, but there wasn’t a moment to waste. 

_ 1...2...3...  _

Hands keeping time in his head, he started chest compressions, all the while hoping,  _ praying _ to a god he didn’t believe in, that Q would just  _ wake up _ . 

_ 28...29...30. _

He tilted Q’s head back, lightly pinched his nose and  _ breathed _ . Q’s chest rose. Fell. Nothing. Another breath. Still nothing.

_ 1...2...3… _

Even as he heard the wailing sirens in the distance, James feared they would be too late. 


End file.
